SCP-1425
] Summary :"Did you know that some stars in the sky are dead, but we still see their ancient image?" Published in 2005, SCP-1425 is the designation given to a seemingly standard, hardcover book bearing the title "Star Signals". The text describes itself as belonging to the "self-help" genre, however, inspection of its contents reveals several anomalous phenomena, designed to control the mind of those who attentively read them. It also completely works, unlike most other books of its kind, on making the reader's wishes come true, but instead of doing so by any practical means, it instead acts through magic, allowing those who follow through its methods to achieve practically anything they want. These two properties make it extra dangerous, as the book first manipulates the users to wish for specific things, and then alters the world itself to make them real. Upon investigating, the Foundation realized that the ones behind the publication of this text were operatives of a Group of Interest called the "Fifth Church", a secretive and influential cult that consists largely of celebrities, and uses its many connections with the media and the world of entertainment to further its goals. Unsurprisingly, the text soon became a great hit, selling over a hundred-thousand copies before the Foundation realized that it needed to be stopped. A massive operative called Protocol Ophiuchus then followed, succeeding on curing those affected by the book, getting rid of all of the remaining copies, and then erradicating all traces of it from public memory. Or so it seemed at first... ACTION REDACTED Currently, only two extant copies of the book remain in possession of the Foundation. Despite it being classified as "Safe", access to them is heavily restricted and requires explicit permission from at least two Foundation high-ranking officials. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies. At least 7-B, likely 4-C, possibly up to Low 2-C Name: SCP-1425, "Star Signals" Origin: SCP Foundation Age: Most were 17 to 20 days old at the time of their destruction. Classification: Anomalous "self-help" book, Bestseller, Artifact of the Fifth Church Needed prerequisite for use: Closely following several days of instructions. Powers and Abilities: Mostly Reality Warping, which includes Creation, Matter Manipulation, Probability Manipulation or Causality Manipulation (Will succeed roughly 80% of the time, regardless of what other actions the "victim" may take), Information Manipulation (Transmits its effects via "Memetics"), and likely many others, also Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Makes its readers hear "music" and sense things that aren't there), Empathic Manipulation (Ultimately causes a condition called "Ojai Syndrome" which causes people to become mentally unstable and aggressive), and Smoke Manipulation, possibly Time Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Claims to be able to pull stars from the sky). Attack Potency: Varies depending on the subject's desires and the amount of people under its effect. At least City level ("Remade" the city of London on May 12th, 2005), likely Star level (During "star focus" exercises, it can noticeably change the appearance of the specific star it targets, or even make it disappear), possibly up to Universe level+ (A massive breach of SCP-1425 was described as a threat to the integrity of spacetime. Capable of creating a "CK-class reality-restructuring event". Seemingly could also rewrite the past). Able to bypass conventional durability via Reality Warping, and to an extent, with Mind Manipulation. Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (One of its targets is the star Epsilon Sagittarii, which is 143 light years away, and yet the effect on it seems pretty much instantaneous), possibly far higher with Reality Warping/Time Manipulation. Durability: Below Average (That of a hardcover book, burnt en masse by the Foundation). However, more copies can be made relatively easily, at its height between 200,000 and 1,000,000 of them existed. Range: At least Interstellar, likely Universal to Low Multiversal (Capable of causing a "CK-class reality-restructuring event") Weaknesses: If the instructions for reading order and frequency are not followed correctly, its power either greatly diminishes or disappears entirely. Its ability is dependant on the amount of people focusing on a certain goal at a certain time. Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapons Category:SCP Foundation Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Matter Users Category:Information Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Creation Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Perception Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users